Wild Hunt
Wild Hunt is a demon in the series. History The Wild Hunt is an ancient folk myth prevalent across Northern, Western and Central Europe. The fundamental premise in all instances is the same: a phantasmal group of huntsmen with the accoutrements of hunting, horses, hounds, etc., in mad pursuit across the skies or along the ground, or just above it. The hunters may be the dead or the fairies (often in folklore connected with the dead). The hunter may be an unidentified lost soul, a deity or spirit of either gender, or may be a historical or legendary figure like Theodoric the Great, the Danish king Valdemar Atterdag, Woden (or other reflexes of the same god, such as Alemannic Wuodan in Wuotis Heer ("Wuodan's Host") of Central Switzerland, Swabia etc.), or Arawn. It has been variously referred to as Wilde Jagd (German: "wild chase") or Wildes Heer (German: "wild host"), Herlaþing (Old English: "Herla's assembly"), Woden's Hunt, Herod's Hunt, Cain's Hunt, the Devil's Dandy Dogs (in Cornwall), Gabriel's Hounds (in northern England), Ghost Riders (in North America), Mesnée d'Hellequin (Old North French: "household of Hellequin"), Cŵn Annwn ''(Welsh: "hounds of Annwan"), ''divoká honba or štvaní (Czech: "wild hunt", "baiting"), Dziki Gon or Dziki Łów (Polish) and Oskoreia or Åsgårdsreia (Norwegian: "ride of Asgard"). The origin of this name is uncertain, and the reference to Asgard is reckoned to be a corruption by some scholars (a Dano-Norwegian misinterpretation). Seeing the Wild Hunt was thought to presage some catastrophe such as war or plague, or at best the death of the one who witnessed it. Mortals getting in the path of or following the Hunt could be kidnapped and brought to the land of the dead. A girl who saw Wild Edric's Ride was warned by her father to put her apron over her head to avoid the sight. Others believed that people's spirits could be pulled away during their sleep to join the cavalcade. Medieval legends of the Wild Hunt are mostly from the area encompassed by modern-day Germany, where it was also known as the "Wild Army," or "Furious Army." There, its leader was given various identities, including Wodan (or "Woden"), Knecht Ruprecht (cf. Krampus), Berchtold (or Berchta), and Holda (or "Holle"). The Wild Hunt is known from the post-medieval folklore of Germany, Czech Republic, Ireland, Great Britain, Denmark, Sweden, and to a lesser extent Norway. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race *Persona 5: Gun *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Brute Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Wild Hunt can be found in the Infernal Tokyo version of Kasumigaseki. It can teach Flynn the Blast Arrow and Dream Fist skills through its Demon Whisper. Wild Hunt can evolve into Abaddon once it reaches level 58. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Wild Hunt can be found in Ikebukuro. It can teach Nanashi the Blast Arrow, Dream Fist and Grand Tack skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Gun and Darkness skills. Wild Hunt can evolve into Abaddon at level 59, provided that Nanashi can control the result. ''Persona 5'' The Wild Hunt is Ann Takamaki's ultimate ranged weapon and it's obtained by itemizing Odin. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Blast Arrow\Innate Dream Fist\Innate Mana Surge\56 |Evolveinto= Abaddon |Evolveintolevel= 58 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 5'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons